


死花

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: モブキタモブぺご





	死花

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼/波援交  
> 强制性行为有

在一旁的雨宫抬头确认公寓门牌是否正确的间隙，结城已经将手放上了虚掩的门，缩着肩膀钻进那道仿佛在夜色里无声昭示着“欢迎光临”的缝隙里去。一只脚踏进漆黑一片的空间时他还没摘下耳机，雨宫今天也意外地没从身后因他的横冲直撞而絮叨那些废话，随后耳边摇滚乐的节奏急转直下，乐符低吟着下沉进没有光芒的黑色海水，他禁不住产生了连自己的脚踝都被它们拽住了的错觉。  
“啊，晚上好啊……”  
公寓房间昏暗，唯一的照明是客厅天花板上仿佛坏了好几个月还未维修的日光灯，靠近电视的矮桌旁围坐着几个男人，穿着单一，虽说看不太清但长相必然也是单一，当然即将从他们各自嘴里吐出的污言秽语几乎可以用别无二致来形容了。结城感觉太阳穴疼痛了片刻，但这种不适很快消失，毕竟从走进大门的那一刻起他的脚步就没有过任何停滞。男人们纷纷站了起来，谈话声伴随着嗤笑，内容听不太清楚。结城没管，向旁边移了移为雨宫让出路，两人没有任何交流地背对着，男人们也自然而然地从四周涌过来，仿佛他们是某种粘连的人型呕吐物——仅就那些裸露的胳膊上的汗水来说还真是如此。  
“诶——身体不舒服还来做这个啊？我们也算是雨宫君的常客了，你生病了我们很担心啊。”  
结城摘下耳机，正好听到身后那两个围着雨宫的男人的说话声。根本不用看表情就知道——不管语气装得有多惺惺爱怜，说不定还做作地把手放到了雨宫肩上，在这些人眼里他和雨宫永远只是附赠了一点血和肉的泄欲工具，虽然他们两人自己也没期待过别的什么，不过当察觉到男人们的口调简直像是在嫌恶瘟疫一般啧啧作响时，结城还是不忍心继续再思考下去。  
“没事的。”之后响起的是雨宫的声音。他今天说话很慢还有些哑，在这间隙之中面前的男人已经将手放上了结城的腰，以下流的动作隔着制服沿背脊缓缓向下搓弄着。结城隐约听到男人干笑了两声，微微发胖的身体靠近并包围上来，像是在期待什么似的用腿轻轻撞了撞自己的胯间。一种难以形容的反感猛地袭上结城的头皮，伴随着阵阵几乎能侵入骨髓的腥臭味。但要是连这都受不了，一开始他根本就不会走进这危机四伏的公寓房间。他一把抓住男人的手腕拽向自己的大腿外侧，繁琐的语言邀请不如动手来得利落，顿时他看到男人狂喜的残影于黑暗中摇晃，像发情的野兽一样喘着粗气一点点靠近他的耳朵时，热而难闻的噪音逐渐掩盖周围的一切，最后一秒他清晰地听到雨宫好不容易吐出来的下一句话：“……我会做的。”  
不知为何，今天的雨宫总让结城心神不宁。早在来这里的路上他就察觉到了对方状态很差的事实，不过他没义务去关心这位夜晚的同僚，雨宫看起来也并不像要因为这点事而偷懒罢休。那么，自己心底没头没尾的烦恼到底是出于什么呢……借着这心不在焉的机会，结城已经成功完成了枯燥的准备工作。先是半推半就地应允着男人两手对自己身体的猥亵，借膝盖摩擦着对方的下身并缓缓推向不远处的沙发，待男人心领神会地坐下后，整个人钻进两腿中间，将对方的家居服长裤拉下即是最后一步。  
“哈哈，拜托了。……”  
男人有些局促地低声重复着，结城的脑海里闪过一些有关此人平日为人如何如何的猜想，不过很快这些东西就被他抛到脑后，毕竟他听说扯下客人内裤时的姿态要是足够做作也能给自己加分。然而真正看到男人的性器时他还是稍稍扬起了眉毛；自己刚才分明用腿努力磨蹭了半天，半勃的阴茎看起来却依旧相当可怜，以至于他伸手抓着的时候甚至产生了一种无从下口的无力感。结城抬了一下眼皮，相较于男人那居高临下的轻狂神色，手里这根东西的尺寸似乎与之完全不符。要是雨宫的话，是不是会一边稍带恶意地调侃着一边热情地整根含住呢——事实上他估计雨宫那头应该也已经开始了。隐隐约约地、身后传来些许吸吮的水声，混合着男性夹杂了快感了的低吟；本来已经是习以为常了的同行活动，然而不知为何，今晚的一切都和他想象中的完全不一样。就算无法直接看到画面，结城对近在咫尺的氛围多少还是有个数，此时雨宫断续的呼吸飘在空气里微不可闻，能找到的形容词仿佛只剩下“无力”。有那么一瞬间，他联想到了“死”这种东西。  
结城的精神又恍惚起来。  
“别磨蹭了啊……忍不住了……”  
男人咂嘴催促着，唾液搅出的声音令人恶心。同时他刻意抬了抬腰，龟头直接蹭上结城的脸，那触感让结城顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。当然他并没有选择权这种东西，短时间内要是不用唇舌及时给予服侍，有麻烦的人大概会是自己。结城感觉太阳穴再次隐隐作痛起来，只能闭着眼睛强迫自己张开嘴，将陌生男人的性器一点点吞进口腔内部去，体臭沿着舌一寸寸蔓延，他感觉鼻腔和颅腔都仿佛被寄生了苔藓。  
“哇……高中生就是不一样啊。”  
结城听到男人吐出一缕夹杂着低笑的喘息，虽说此时的他正低头专心吸吮、看不到男人的脸，但估计那张快要从嘴角流出涎水的表情也没什么好看的。刚抓着茎体来回吞吐了几次，结城便感觉到已经有唾液和分泌物的混合液沿着下颌湿漉漉地躺下来，口鼻附近引人反感的臭味更加浓烈，不过到这个时点他差不多已经习惯了，不仅没有抗拒，反而抬起另一只手从下方稍微揉了揉囊袋。这畏畏缩缩的男人显然经不起这追加服务的刺激，方才还压在喉咙里的低吟迸发在空气里留下一个丢脸的尾音。结城没理会他，这反应正是对自己工作的褒扬，年轻的奉侍者像是要回应一样用力吸了吸口中的外物，发出两道干净利落的水声。  
“那个，可以吞深一点吗……？”  
然后男人的声音又响起来了。这次的命令听起来清晰了不少，虽说语气称不上强硬，但多少让结城有了一点自己是被逼无奈才来做这档子事的现实感。  
“——。嗯。”  
真是贪得无厌，结城想着，但客人主动要求的事，他是不可能拒绝的。他将身体略微前倾，蹲在地上的双脚踮起来一点，方便那根逐渐膨大了的器官直接侵犯到自己的喉咙。不过，耳发有些碍事了；他正打算伸手撩起来几缕，却感觉到男人放在自己后脑勺上的手滑了过来，因为出汗而黏糊糊的手掌粗鲁地将自己的头发抹向耳后。说不定男人放在自己脸上的手能摸到他性器的形状呢——结城迷迷糊糊地胡思乱想着，兴致反而高了不少，凭直觉伸长舌头扫动着茎体表面，就算那潮湿刺鼻的味道已经彻底充斥鼻腔，他也并不是特别在意，毕竟这就是他此行的目的。男人也因他的舔弄而越发兴奋，时不时得意忘形地扭动两下身体，让自己的器官在结城嘴里发出淫靡的声音。结城想到之前雨宫告诉自己口交时抬起眼睛望着对方更具有煽情效果，便试着将视线上扬过去，结果男人下流打量自己的眼神实在是惹人反胃；算了，只要对方满意就行，他想道。  
“你到底想不想做，啊？”  
猝不及防间，男性的吼叫声划破寂静。结城顿时从这低劣的夜晚游戏中清醒了过来，差点直接躲闪着逃开男人的腿间。  
“啊……！”  
虽然早就有所预料，但真正听到雨宫那声低哑的惨叫时，结城还是出了一身冷汗。他似乎是被好几个男人强行按倒了，相比自己今天讨了男人欢喜的工作效率，雨宫似乎做得相当糟糕。  
“有气无力的，看起来很不爽哎！那就只能用强硬了的……”  
“把他的腿按住吧？一个肉便器而已，怎么还不拿出点热情……真没劲……”  
接下来的话结城便听不清了，因为身后某场无视高中生少年身体状态的奸污已经拉开了序幕，怒骂声和交媾声交织在一起，除了混乱以外找不到别的形容。虽说平时也时常有客人欲望过于旺盛、把双方都应允了的床事上演出一股强暴的意味，但不管怎么说，那都比此时雨宫的遭遇好了太多。  
——他自然没有期望过这些男人去在意过他们两人的死活，然而真正成为间接杀人犯又是另外一回事。把人类当成泄欲工具一般的使用，仅因为对其不满便动用暴力……结果又会是怎样的呢，在场没有一个人知道，也从未在走进这间屋子前认真考虑过。  
然后，没有任何征兆地，面前男人的双手按紧了自己的头部。方才就已经接近喉咙的性器被猛地强行塞入更深处，前所未有的窒息感涌上来，让结城差点意识断线。他动了动肩膀想反抗对方的暴行，可惜此时他的思考已经是一团浆糊，双手只能僵硬地扶着男人的双腿内侧，整个身体都不受控制地虚弱地晃动着。身后结城从未听过的雨宫的低声哭叫传来，刺痛他胸口的绝非同情或是怜悯，而是确确实实的，对自己也会被这样“践踏至灰烬”的恐惧。  
自己好像是……不怕死的来着？  
为什么这个时候会突然害怕啊？

——因为发生过什么事吗？  
因为遇见过谁吗？

自己因此而变得软弱了吗？

强烈的头晕袭上，结城感觉自己的头快要被扯离身体，只能强行维持着最后一丝意识来维持残留的呼吸。让我吞这么深是想杀掉我吗？结城很想这样问面前的男人，但讽刺的是，他有一瞬间觉得这句话的答案应该是个惨白的否定句，惨白到就像割腕者流干了血液的手腕。两颊因为长时间张嘴而酸痛不已，一切细小的疼痛都被恐惧扩大，在身体内部窜来窜去，几乎快要将他的头皮撕扯开。要不是自己竭尽全力地支撑着身子，恐怕现在已经两眼一翻直接晕倒在地了吧。  
随后，某个短暂的瞬间，疑问闪过他的脑海。

我到底是为什么……要到这里来的？

没有人回答他无聊的问题。长久的恍惚后，他总算意识到额头上落下了一大片微微冰凉的东西，一路粘连到鼻梁，散发着让人难以忍受的腥咸味。结城没说话，默默将还没来得及合上的嘴唇咬紧，抬起手抹了抹，然后不动声色地将口中体液的混合物用力咽下。  
还好，还能呼吸。  
他用力将这房间里污浊不已的空气压入肺中，然后再缓缓吐出更加肮脏的代谢气体来。

……还活着。


End file.
